Good In Goodbye
by Nowherebitch
Summary: Someday you'll see the reason why, sometimes, yeah, sometimes, there's good in goodbye. (One-shot)


**~~ Eu escrevi essa fic há um tempo, mas havia postado em outro site, agora resolvi postar aqui. E sério, é muito triste... é pra quem REALMENTE curte angst, mas eu queria muito dividi-la. Well, é baseada na canção Good in Goodbye da Carrie Underwood, so é altamente recomendado que ela seja ouvida durante a leitura. Não me xinguem, pls, eu só amo muito toda essa angústia.**

~~x

Eu estava exausta depois de um dia estressante de ensaio de Chicago, a peça estrearia em menos de quinze dias e ainda haviam alguns ajustes a se fazer, como em todo grande musical da Broadway, a pressão maior era exercida em cima de sua maior estrela, eu, Rachel Barbra Berry, é claro. Eu estava com 25 anos e já tinha uma posição de destaque na Broadway e fora dela, já tinha sido indicada ao Prêmio Tony duas vezes e meus produtores e diretores diziam que era questão de tempo pra eu receber as honras de melhor atriz de musicais do ano. Era exatamente 19:30 e eu estava indo ao Sardi's tomar um bom frapuccino e ler dois roteiros que Carl, meu produtor, havia me entregado pela manhã, era provável que minha agenda ficasse lotada para a próxima temporada se eu me interessasse por algum dos papéis na minha mão. Foi quando eu virei a esquina que levava ao restaurante que tive a impressão de que meu coração tinha parado de bombear sangue por alguns instantes. Não havia passado muito tempo desde que eu deixara Lima, a contragosto e entrara num trem que eu queria que levasse a lugar a qualquer lugar, mas que me levara para Nova Iorque e foram aquelas mãos que agora seguravam as mãos de outra mulher que me tocaram pela última vez e foi o seu olhar o último que eu vi quando deixei Ohio.

_Eu ouvi você rindo em meio a uma multidão do lado de fora do restaurante que nós costumávamos ir_

_Eu tive uma visão que fez com que eu parasse minha caminhada_

_Fui levada de volta ao passado_

Ele permanecia o mesmo, exceto por uma pequena cicatriz perto do maxilar, coberto agora por uma fina camada de barba. Mas ali estava o homem que eu amara na adolescência e a quem tantas vezes perdoei. Sorri pra mim mesma ao perceber como nada havia mudado. As covinhas, o sorriso de lado, o olhar distante, o ar distraído. Fiquei assim observando-o de longe. Como era mesmo a música que eu havia cantado pra ele um dia? "_How the faces of love have changed, I'm turning the pages and I have changed, oh but you, you remain ageless_". E pra ele, realmente, o tempo parecia ter parado, mesmo que eu soubesse o quanto ele deveria ter sofrido com a nossa separação e o quão feliz por outros tantos motivos deveria ter sido, também. Perdida em meus devaneios não vi quando uma pequena garotinha de cabelos louros e olhos castanhos se aproximou chamando-o de "papai" e apontando-lhe um balão que subia pelos céus de Nova Iorque, ele apenas a puxou para o colo, logo em seguida colocando-a em seus ombros, como se assim ela conseguisse alcançar o balão que escapara. Não pude deixar de soltar uma lágrima diante da cena terna.

_Você pareceu feliz com aquela garotinha nos seus ombros, feliz_

_Eu posso ver de quem ela puxou aqueles olhos castanhos_

_O tempo tem sido generoso com você_

Então eu percebi o que as pessoas queriam dizer quando falavam que sempre havia algo de bom no adeus e que algumas pessoas foram feitas pra se apaixonar umas pelas outras mas não pra permanecerem juntas. Eu sempre soube que meu lugar era Nova Iorque, a Broadway, as estrelas e Finn, bem, nunca tivera a mesma ambição que eu, suas profundas convicções eram mais altruístas que as minhas, creio. Ele queria se alistar no exército, trazer glória ao nome de seu pai, como uma reparação, queria ajudar as pessoas e queria que eu fosse a estrela que estava destinada a ser... sem ele. E agora olhando pra ele, sete anos depois de nossa separação e reparando no brilho de felicidade em seus olhos, percebi que ambos tínhamos feito as escolhas certas e seguido o caminho que nos levara em direção a nossa missão. Ele, o caminho de um herói. Eu, o de uma estrela. Eu agradecia a qualquer força extra-terrena por ter nos feito enxergar que precisávamos nos render.

_Por pior que tenha sido, por mais que tenha machucado_

_Eu agradeço a Deus que eu não tenha recebido o que eu achei que merecia_

_Às vezes, a vida te guia por uma estrada diferente_

_Quando você está se segurando a uma pessoa da qual você precisa se desapegar_

_Um dia você vai entender o porquê_

_Às vezes, sim, às vezes, há o lado bom do adeus_

Mesmo tendo sofrido ao longos dos anos em que passei estudando e depois trilhando meus primeiros passos no teatro a ausência dele, da sua proteção, das suas piadas sem nexo ou sem graça, do seu senso de justiça exagerado... Eu não me arrependi de tudo o que passamos, cada pequena decisão define o que vamos ser, não é mesmo? E toda a estória que eu tive com ele me fez mais forte do que jamais pensei que seria. Todos os desentendimentos típicos do colegial, as traições, brigas infundadas, infantilidades, ciúmes. Todos os votos, as canções que dividíamos quando participávamos do coral da escola, o meu descrédito quanto ao fato do garoto mais popular e bonito da escola ter me escolhido ao invés de outras tantas líderes de torcida por quem todos os garotos quebravam o pescoço, a minha descoberta de que ele não era tão "superior" assim, que também chorava, que tinha suas inseguranças (ás vezes maiores que as minhas próprias), que não sabia a diferença entre subúrbio e subterfúgio, que não sabia o que esperar do futuro e como corresponder as expectativas dos outros, mas apesar de tudo... Eu sempre estive lá por ele e ele lá por mim, mesmo separados seguíamos como linhas paralelas sabendo que haveria um lugar para nós dois, onde poderíamos nos encontrar e desafiar a lógica de que linhas paralelas não se cruzam. Eu não me arrependo. Não me arrependo das vezes em que o perdoei, das vezes em que o ajudei quando o mundo esperava que eu virasse as costas. Não me arrependo de ter dito sim quando por impulso ele me pediu em casamento e talvez eu dissesse sim novamente. E quantas mais vezes ele pedisse, porque era assim que as coisas eram entre a gente. Simples. Eu não esquecerei nenhum desses momentos, mas a vida tinha de seguir, contra tudo e todas as possibilidades e nós dois pertencíamos a lugares diferentes. Eu não era mais o que ele precisava. E dar "adeus" a ele me tornou mais forte, eu descobri quem eu era. O que antes era uma tímida semente havia desabrochado e se tornado uma rosa. E assim como ele que parecia casado com a loura alta ao seu lado, havia alguém em minha vida, diferente em quase tudo do meu primeiro amor, não um garoto por quem sempre nutri uma paixão platônica, mas um homem. Um homem que trabalhava no meio teatral e que eu havia conhecido há uns três anos e que vivia comigo há alguns meses, que me fazia feliz como poucos e que me conhecia tão bem quanto eu mesma. E eu o amava de uma forma madura, um amor pensado e refletido. Sem tremores, sem as malditas borboletas no estômago ou fogos de artifício. Agora vendo Finn Hudson parado diante de mim e finalmente vendo-o como o homem no qual ele se tornara por algum motivo as borboletas voltavam e eu sabia que seria assim quando o visse, talvez porque _"a gente sempre perdoa nosso primeiro amor_".

_Eu não me arrependo_

_O tempo que nós tivemos juntos_

_Eu não vou esquecer_

_Mas nós dois acabamos no lugar em que realmente pertencíamos_

_Eu acho que o adeus nos tornou fortes_

_E mesmo assim, eu estou feliz_

_Eu também encontrei alguém que me faz feliz_

_E eu sabia que um dia eu veria você pela rua_

_E seria amargo e doce, ao mesmo tempo._

Eu já não conseguia conter as lágrimas que caiam em grossas gotas pelo meu rosto, tive a sorte de começar a chover e minhas lágrimas misturaram-se com a típica chuva nova iorquina e não dava pra diferenciá-las exceto pelo tom vermelho que meus olhos agora tinham, Hudson e sua família procuraram refúgio em baixo do toldo do Sardi's e por um instante os olhos dele, pela primeira vez, em sete anos, encontraram os meus, por segundos que pareciam milênios mantivemos o olhar, até que senti alguém me puxar pelo braço, era Noel, meu noivo, que carregando um guarda-chuva, havia estacionado ao meu lado e agora me puxava para sua mercedes, ainda presa naquele olhar antigo e conhecedor, eu fiz um aceno com a mão direita, que ainda tinha o anel que ele havia me dado, de longe seu olhar se intensificou, um misto de - confissões, saudade, felicidade e dor - E ele murmurou algo, não sei se foi _"Break a leg" ou "I Love You"._ No carro, a caminho de casa, o céu se derretia de estrelas e eu procurei a minha favorita, uma que levava o nome do homem que havia me ensinado como brilhar sozinha.

_Sim, um dia você vai entender o porquê_

_Há o lado bom do adeus._


End file.
